Yukariko Sanzenin
}} |seiyuu = Yūko Minaguchi Rina Hidaka |status = Deceased }} is Nagi's deceased mother. She appears in Nagi's dream and Hayate's illusion. She did not marry into the Sanzenin family, but rather she is the daughter of Mikado Sanzenin. She died of sickness when Nagi was about 5 years old. She often said to Nagi that she would always look after her as the sky and the stars. In the Anime, she made her first apperance in Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 24. Appearance Yukariko has long brown hair and she has green eyes much like her daughter Nagi. According to Hatsuho, she resembles Hayate. Characteristics According to Hatsuho, Isumi's mother, her appearance resembles Hayate's, which is why Nagi is so fond of him. When she was younger she was already ill and was being treated for some disease. She was a kind and caring woman, despite being outsmarted by her daughter. Story Personal Life Yukariko was friends with Mikoto Tachibana (apparently Mikoto and Yukariko were childhood friends) and Hatsuho Saginomiya (Isumi referred to Yukariko as the senior that her mother loved her as an older sister), both of them loved her very much. When Mikoto and Wataru were gambling in Las Vegas, she said that Yukariko was loved by the gods so she was the luckiest person in the world until she became sick, she also remembers that Yukariko married the man she loved, showing in her memories a young Yukariko with a man in a butler suit whose hairstyle was similar to Hayate's. It is also seen in chapter 187, that Yukariko was helped by Hayate Ayasaki's brother, Ikusa Ayasaki In some flashbacks Yukariko as a child is seen playing around the mansion and finding what looked like King's Jewel. It is implied that was how she entered the Royal Garden and gained the "Power of Royalty" since she was the "chosen one by God". It is revealed by Klaus that Yukariko once held a crush on him as a child as she once asked to marry him and gave him an apartment as a gift. Her grave is at Shimoda, and Nagi visits it every year. CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU (Anime Only) Yukariko appears as the tanuki for the first time when Hayate finds himself within the Kurotsubaki. Having mistaken it for the underworld, the tanuki appears before him and corrects him by informing him that his soul is within the eternal circut of the Kurotsubaki after having been stabbed by it. He then informs Hayate that his soul will grieve within the Kurotsubaki giving the owner of the clock bad luck and will be forever trapped within the eternal circut for all eternity, unless someone else is stabbed by the Kurotsubaki or if he chooses to give the owner of the Kurotsubaki good luck in exchange for Hayate's life by singing on the soul stage within the clock while dressed as a girl. Cuties (Anime Only) In episode 11, Yukariko takes the form of Tanuki, along with Shin who's in the form of the broken Kurotsubaki appear within Hayate's dream asking him for a request. There they inform him of the other curse of the Kurotsubaki and that he must kiss a girl by the stroke of midnight or he'll be separated from Nagi forever. Alter Ego Tanuki is the alter ego of Yukiriko in Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU and ''Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. This alter ego has the appearance of a stuffed animal. He has purple and white fur and has yellow buttons for eyes and a yellow button sewed on his stomach. The tanuki makes a few cameo appearances in the background of episodes 1-10 of ''Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. Tanuki's Cameo Appearances in Cuties -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 01 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.23 -2013.04.11 11.52.46-.jpg|Episode 1 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 02 -720p-.mkv snapshot 17.36 -2013.04.17 18.55.50-.jpg|Episode 2 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 03 -720p-.mkv snapshot 15.52 -2013.04.24 11.19.01-.jpg|Episode 3 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 04 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.28 -2013.05.01 11.17.19-.jpg|Episode 4 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 05 -720p-.mkv snapshot 15.35 -2013.05.09 12.02.36-.jpg|Episode 5 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 06 -720p-.mkv snapshot 16.35 -2013.05.15 11.54.27-.jpg|Episode 6 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 15.46 -2013.05.29 10.49.20-.jpg|Episode 7 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 08 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.56 -2013.06.05 10.30.27-.jpg|Episode 8 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 09 -720p-.mkv snapshot 14.49 -2013.06.12 10.11.11-.jpg|Episode 9 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 10 -720p-.mkv snapshot 20.08 -2013.06.18 17.10.12-.jpg|Episode 10 Quotes *(To Nagi when she was a child) "Look up there Nagi, that big shiny star is my star. And it's looking down at you, I will look after you, my little Nagi poo." *"Then I am the sky, I embrace all the stars and together we will be watching over you." *(To Hayate Nagi) "She may be clingy and childish, but please look after Nagi." Trivia & Notes *Kenjiro Hata states in Yukariko's character profile from Volume 16, that the cause of her death was not from an illness and maybe will go into further detail about it someday. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Member of the Sanzenin family